


for the sake of touch

by lvllns



Series: lightning bugs [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other, it's just fluff, just a bunch of cuddling, look i wanted more felix so here we are, set idk after the second book somewhere in the future, this is so soft it isn't even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvllns/pseuds/lvllns
Summary: “So,” Felix says as he wiggles back up against the headboard. “What are we watching tonight?”Cricket throws a smile at him over their shoulder as they grab their laptop from their desk. They cross the room in a few quick steps, hopping onto their bed and situating themselves between Felix’s spread legs. Back to chest. His chin immediately hooks over their shoulder, hair tickling the side of their face. One of his hands wraps around their waist, the other drops to a thigh. They tilt their head, lift their chin just a little, and he chuckles. But he kisses them all the same. Short, sweet, and affectionate.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, NB Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: lightning bugs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894441
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	for the sake of touch

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 97% of this in a haze at 1am so please excuse any errors

“So,” Felix says as he wiggles back up against the headboard. “What are we watching tonight?”

Cricket throws a smile at him over their shoulder as they grab their laptop from their desk. They cross the room in a few quick steps, hopping onto their bed and situating themselves between Felix’s spread legs. Back to chest. His chin immediately hooks over their shoulder, hair tickling the side of their face. One of his hands wraps around their waist, the other drops to a thigh. They tilt their head, lift their chin just a little, and he chuckles. But he kisses them all the same. Short, sweet, and affectionate.

It’s been an adjustment for Cricket considering their last real boyfriend was Bobby and that...well. They try not to think about how that ended up.

Felix makes a soft sound as he presses his face against their neck. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh.” Cricket blinks. Drags their finger over the trackpad to wake their laptop up. “It’s called _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.”

The dramatic, over the top gasp that earns them is exactly what they were hoping for.

“You trying to say something Cricket?” His nose brushes along their jaw.

“I would never.” They twist around. Plant a soft peck of a kiss to his forehead. “It’s good, I promise.”

He hums, the sound rumbles in his chest. “I trust you.”

They swallow hard. Fight down the words pulling at the back of their tongue. It still feels too soon for that admission. That realization. So they pick it up, tuck it away in a jar with a stick and some holes punched in the lid to keep it alive for later when they feel like releasing it into the world.

For now, they open up the streaming app. Shuffle back, pressing even closer into Felix. Both his arms wrap around them now. Chin on their shoulder, head tipped sideways so their temples knock together. Cricket slings one leg over one of his thighs, just because. They feel more than hear him snort, but the affectionate squeeze he gives them with his arms makes their stomach flip.

“Oh hey wait, what’s that?” Felix’s voice is soft against their ear.

“What’s what?”

“ _Sailor Moon_?”

“Felix.”

“Can we watch that? It looks nice.”

“Can we watch…” Cricket cranes their neck around to look at him. “Felix. We can always watch _Sailor Moon_.”

He grins, wide and blinding. Genuinely happy. It’s a wonder, they think, how unabashedly enthusiastic he is about damn near everything.

They readjust their position. Start up the first episode of _Sailor Moon_ , and let themselves unwind for the first time in ages. Their muscles unspool, tension bleeding from their shoulders and neck as they curl into the warmth of the man at their back.

The third episode starts playing when Felix shifts. His hand slips, just a bit. Just enough to slide under their shirt and rest on the skin of their stomach. Cricket hums. He doesn’t move, only rests his hand on their body. Like he needs to touch them without the thin barrier of their sleepshirt between them. They nestle back into him even more, making a delighted sound when his fingers curl against their skin. His index finger begins to draw slow, methodical circles near their hip. There’s nothing urgent about his touches. They’re casual. He’s touching for the sake of touching. Cricket moves a hand to rest on top of his. They lace their fingers together, squeezing gently.

Episode five starts and Felix sighs softly, breath warm against their neck.

Cricket snorts. “Bored?”

He blinks, sharp eyes looking dazed for a moment. “No, just thinking.” They make a noise of interest. Brush their thumb over the back of his hand over his knuckles. “About how nice this is.”

Their heart picks up a little bit. One of his hands flattens against their side, beneath their ribs. The other lifts to touch just below their jaw, pads of his fingers gentle over the galloping beat of their heart. Only a moment, the barest second of touches, before his hand slips to rest on their shoulder instead. They barely fight back a shiver, choosing to press into his touch instead.

“It’s very nice,” they say as they tip their head back, eyes closing. “You’re warm and comfortable.”

“Is that all I am to you Bug?” He tries to sound affronted but they can feel him grinning against their throat. “A portable heater? A pillow?”

They smile lazily, close-lipped but wide enough to pull one side of their mouth up. “Absolutely not.” Slowly, they blink their eyes open. “You’re so much more than that Felix.”

His throat clicks when he swallows. Eyes wide, grip tightening just a smidge. Cricket reaches up to rest a hand on his cheek, smooth their thumb over the sharp relief of his cheekbone.

Now.

Unscrew the lid. Set it free.

 _Now_.

“I love you, you know,” they say, soft as a summer breeze. A faint whisper of words against the sound of Sailor Moon saying something that does not matter.

Because all that matters right now is Felix.

Felix and his stare full of wonder. All bright eyes with his mouth hanging open. He shakes his head, as if to clear something sticky and thick from his mind, and says, “I love you too,” and all the air whooshes from the room.

Cricket beams. They know they do because he answers in kind. Wide smiles, all teeth and dimples. He traces a finger over the bridge of their nose. Taps across a few freckles before dragging it down the slope of their neck to their collarbones. They fumble with the laptop, pausing the show and setting it down on the floor before turning around in his lap. They’re a few inches taller so they duck their head just a bit to brush their nose against his.

His arms wind around their waist. With a gentle tug, they move closer until their chest is smashed up against his. They drop their head even more. Press their face to his neck and inhale. A hand slips under their shirt. Fingers drift up and down their spine without any kind of direction. Lazy. Just because.

Touch for the sake of touch.

They kiss his neck. Once. Twice. Before leaning back and catching his lips with their own. He groans from deep in his chest. Soft hands smooth down Cricket’s back from shoulder blades to the base of their spine. He rests them on their lower back. Skin to skin. The heat of him is a soothing scorch against the slight chill of their warehouse bedroom. They wrap their arms around his neck, fingers tangle in his hair.

Breaking apart to breathe is such a waste but they do it anyway once their lungs start to scream. Panting, gasping for air, they press their forehead to his. His eyes are closed, eyelashes brushing his cheek.

“I love you,” they murmur the words against his parted mouth. A breath of air they pass back and forth because they cannot bear to be moved from each other. “So much Felix.”

Bright, glittering amber eyes flutter open slowly. His gaze flicks over their face, from their eyes to their flushed cheeks. He reaches up. Cups their neck and runs a thumb along their jaw. “This is...I’m not dreaming, right?” He chuckles.

Cricket leans into his touch. “You’re not.”

Felix exhales slowly. “Good. That’s...good.” He knocks his forehead against theirs. “I love you too.”

They kiss him again. Brief. Chaste. Something slow to savor. Neither of them are in a rush. This can wait, they can build what they have. Steady. A solid foundation to stand on.

“I’m totally going to tell you all the time you know.” The words are spoken against the skin of their throat, over the scars from Murphy. Felix kisses the long healed wound. “Like, all the time.”

Cricket leans back and takes his face in their hands. “I’m fine with that.”

He grins. Turns his head to kiss their palm. “I do have a question.” They lift a brow. “Can we finish that episode? It was getting good.” His eyes sparkle and they giggle.

“Of course.”

They get through two more episodes before Felix’s arms go lax around them. His head rolls to the side, knocks against their own. His breathing goes deep and even. The press of his chest against their back becomes a metronome, something they can time with certainty.

As carefully as they can, they set their laptop back on the floor. Cricket shifts a little, tries to pull away from him so they can rearrange their position, but he grumbles. Murmurs something against the junction of their neck and collarbone as his grip tightens.

“Fee,” they whisper, turning their head just a little bit. “Felix, babe. We gotta move.”

He closes his eyes tighter. “No.” His voice is slurred, sleep thick. “Stay.”

“Well, yeah.” Cricket snorts as they reach up to affectionately smooth a finger over the furrow forming between his brows. “But if you move we can lay down and sleep.”

“‘Kay.” His eyes blink open slowly. “Did I miss anything?”

They cock their head before it clicks. “On the show? Nah, nothing we can’t just watch again when you aren’t on the verge of passing out.”

They move away, crawl out of his lap and nudge his shoulder. He glares at them weakly, eyes hazy with sleep. Before they say anything, he pulls his shirt off and throws it across the room. He moves on their bed, closer to the wall, and flips so his back is facing them. Cricket takes the hint and slips beneath the blankets. Immediately Felix wiggles back against them. Molds himself to the shape of their body and seams the both of them together from shoulders to hips, legs tangling together.

Cricket kisses between his shoulder blades as they tuck their arm underneath his. They splay a hand over his chest, over the steady beat of his heart. Felix takes their hand in his own. Brings it to his lips to press a kiss to their knuckles before placing it back against his body.

“Goodnight Felix,” they whisper against the nape of his neck.

He shivers a little and squeezes their hand. “‘Night Bug.”


End file.
